


В горе и в радости

by Metcar



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Incest, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Worship, bossy bottom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: Сборник драбблов с моментами из жизни братьев Дрейк.





	1. Пятнадцать лет

**Author's Note:**

> Автора очень сильно шандарахнуло пейрингом и развезло на сопли.  
> Автор возвел Нейта в ранг святых, поклоняется ему и нисколько в этом не раскаивается.  
> Аттеншн! Очень много любви (кроме частей с Рэйфом, упс), воршиппинг и босси!боттом-Нейт.  
> Автор вдохновился этим видео: <https://youtu.be/wndoLRMpDaA>. Оно прекрасно.

_«Нейт, это наша судьба. И я обещаю – ты и я, **вместе** , далеко пойдем»_   
_– Сэм Дрейк_

  
      Когда Сэм видит его впервые за пятнадцать лет, он почти готов проснуться на грязном полу панамской тюрьмы. Он думает, что приготовился к встрече за пару лет на свободе, думает, что его голос будет меньше дрожать, а дыхание не будет перехватывать так сильно. Он рассчитывает, что сопротивляться непомерному по своей мощи желанию прижать его к себе крепче будет легче. Но Нейт – живой, настоящий, не тот, что был лишь в его голове, в его памяти, в его снах все эти нескончаемые годы – смотрит на него неверяще своими невозможными голубыми глазами. Смотрит так, как смотрел в детстве на рождественские подарки, которые Сэм правдами и неправдами доставал для него из музеев, аукционов исторических ценностей и особняков богатых снобов. Нейт смотрит, а Сэму едва удается подобрать нужные слова, вспомнить свои реплики. Едва удается уверенно врать в глаза родному брату, которого он еще совсем недавно никогда и не надеялся больше увидеть. Сэм ненавидит себя за это.  
      Сэм курит одну сигарету за одной, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, пока Нейт продолжает и продолжает спрашивать его: «Как?». И Сэму с трудом, но удается рассказать нужную версию. Он знает, что Нейт ему поверит безоговорочно. Потому что Нейт всегда верит. Потому что Нейт не ожидает вообще когда-либо услышать от него ложь.  
      После приглашения на семейный ужин, Сэм почти полностью уверен, что все кончено. Он и сам готов признать это, пусть с обидой и горечью, но пятнадцать лет – достаточный срок для того, чтобы одуматься, как бы сильно Сэму не хотелось вернуться к тому, что было до панамского ада. Он уже окончательно смиряется с тем, что теперь они просто братья, что наваждению прошедшей бурной молодости суждено безвозвратно исчезнуть. Сэм готов был бы согласиться с любым решением брата. Вот только Нейт вдруг вздыхает как-то обреченно и потерянно, будто принимая свое поражение в борьбе непонятно с чем, и спрашивает почти шепотом:  
      – Где ты остановился?  
      У Сэма шумит в голове, он закашливается от резко втянутого табачного дыма и сжимает несчастный бортик пристани чуть ли не до хруста в костяшках. Сэм буравит взглядом водную гладь под ногами и качает головой, сам не зная, зачем.  
      – Сэм.  
      Голос Нейта звучит почти раздраженно. Нейт принимает решение окончательно, а Сэм никогда не мог ему перечить.

***

  
      – Мы спятили, – хрипло замечает Нейт, со стуком откидываясь головой на обшарпанную мотельную дверь.  
      – Мы давно спятили, – соглашается Сэм и улыбается. Улыбка выходит кривой, странной, неестественной – Сэм и сам это понимает, потому что улыбаться совсем не хочется. Хочется замереть вот так навсегда – уткнувшись лицом в шею брата, не говорить, не смеяться, не двигаться. Просто дышать его запахом долгую вечность.  
      Им не удается продержаться наедине в замкнутом пространстве, кажется, и получаса – Сэм не знает, он не засекал. Сэм думает, что почти успокоился, почти унял свое разыгравшееся безумие за день, проведенный в одиночестве, без Нейта, пока тот собирал свои вещи дома и врал жене про Малайзию и прочую ерунду, но стоит только Нейту появиться у дверей его номера с дорожной сумкой, Сэма накрывает снова. Выдержки Сэма хватает совсем ненадолго, а когда она все-таки иссякает, Нейт оказывается прижат к ближайшей твердой поверхности. Сэм понимает очень отчетливо – на этом месте разговоры окончены.  
      – Пятнадцать лет, Нейт. Пятнадцать долбанных лет, – шипит Сэм, неожиданно сильно даже для себя самого прикусывая соленую кожу за ухом, будто пытается выразить всю боль, что скрывается за этими словами. Сэм слышит в ответ едва различимый стон, и ему полностью срывает крышу.  
      «Пятнадцать лет, а я все еще помню твой запах».  
      «Пятнадцать лет, а я все еще не забыл, как ты стонешь».  
      «Пятнадцать лет я жил только надеждой сделать с тобой все это снова».  
      Сэм думает это, но молчит, только водит губами по покрытой легкой щетиной щеке так сосредоточенно, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Может, так оно и есть, потому что Сэму кажется, что если он отодвинется хоть на миллиметр, то непременно задохнется, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
      Нейт поднимает руки и кладет ладони Сэму на спину поверх куртки. Сэм ощущает все как в замедленной съемке – это первое прикосновение брата к нему, не считая того неловкого полу объятия при встрече. Но это – это совсем другое. Движения Нейта осторожные, нерешительные, забытые, но от этого ощущаются не менее восхитительно, и Сэма ведет, сильнее и сильнее. Нейт рассеянно водит руками по грубой джинсовой ткани, иногда сжимая ее пальцами, пока Сэм бесконечно долго прижимает его к двери и тяжело дышит в основание шеи.  
      – Эй, Сэм, – зовет Нейт, вырывая его из оцепенения.  
      Сэм наконец находит в себе силы отстраниться. Он на секунду ужасается, что Нейт передумал, что он просто возьмет и уйдет сейчас, решив, что все это ему не нужно. Но когда Сэм смотрит на брата, тот улыбается – по-настоящему, искренне, и говорит:  
      – Давай, Сэм, не тормози.  
      И Сэм моментально вспоминает последнюю панамскую душную ночь в таком же дешевом мотеле, когда они ловили последние часы вдвоем перед импровизированным заключением. И вспоминает все эти «не тормози», произнесенные на нетерпеливом выдохе множество раз во множестве уголков Земли. Сэм вспоминает это и почти забывает про пятнадцать лет, когда они стаскивают друг с друга одежду так быстро и неаккуратно, что слышен никого не волнующий треск ткани. Сэм почти забывает про свое предательство, когда Нейт, полностью обнаженный, укладывается спиной на смятую постель и кидает на него слишком приглашающий взгляд. Сэм почти верит, что все так же, как раньше, когда садится между разведенных ног Нейта и пялится на него как на восьмое чудо света.  
      – Ты все еще тормозишь, – по лицу Нейта видно, что он почти готов рассмеяться.  
      Сэм игнорирует этот выпад, просто физически не способный перестать смотреть и начать что-то делать. Потому что одетый Нейт выглядит великолепно, на вкус Сэма. Но раздетый Нейт выглядит как долбанное совершенство. Уж что-что, а в красивых вещах Сэм знал толк – издержки профессии. И Нейт Дрейк – самое ценное сокровище, что бывало у него в руках, при том, что досталось ему почти без труда. Сэм уверен, что вовсе этого не заслуживает, вот только само сокровище по какой-то причине так никогда не считало, и это одновременно делало Сэма самым счастливым человеком в мире и на куски разрывало ему сердце.  
      Нейт вдруг прерывисто вздыхает, словно теряет надежду дождаться от брата каких-то действий, и проводит раскрытой ладонью себе по груди, едва касаясь кожи. Сэм завороженно следит за этим движением, постепенно отмирая, встречается с Нейтом глазами, и этот взгляд выжигает его изнутри.  
      – Черт, Нейт. Ты действительно помнишь, как надо, – выдыхает Сэм и резко двигается вперед. Следующий стон Нейта приходится уже в поцелуй. Сэм вгрызается ему в губы несдержанно, грубо, идеально. Он уверен, что Нейту больно, но остановиться уже не может, да и не пытается, потому что Нейт впивается пальцами ему в плечи, тянет ближе, прижимает теснее, и, господи, какой же он стал сильный. Мышцы под пальцами Сэма больше не секутся, не звенят в напряжении предстоящей близости, как в той, прошлой жизни. Нейт расслаблен, спокоен, даже как-то вальяжен. В его движениях нет ничего от нетерпеливого мальчишки, которого Сэм знал, помнил до этого момента. И так даже лучше, приятнее, правильнее. Идеальное сокровище Сэма становится еще идеальнее.  
      Нейт под ним выгибается, мягко втягивает в рот его нижнюю губу, чуть прикусывает. Успокаивает. Гладит Сэма по сведенным лопаткам лениво и медленно, будто им принадлежит все время мира. Обхватывает ногами бедра Сэма, притирается вставшим членом и довольно мычит ему в рот.  
      – Все в порядке, я никуда не денусь, – говорит Нейт, когда для поцелуев кончается воздух, и обхватывает ладонями лицо Сэма, заглядывая в глаза.  
      Сэм кивает рассеянно, отстраненно понимая, что мечется из крайности в крайность.  
      – Пятнадцать лет, – виновато улыбается Сэм, словно это – оправдание всему.  
      Нейт выпускает его из рук и откидывается на подушку, когда Сэм скользит губами по груди к солнечному сплетению и останавливается там, чтобы прерывисто и жадно втянуть воздух. Нейт тут всегда пах почему-то медом. Сэм помнит еще с детства, когда во время особенно сильной простуды прикладывался ухом к груди брата, вслушиваясь в его дыхание в попытках оценить масштаб катастрофы. Сэма окатывает сокрушительной волной тоскливой нежности, потому что запах едва уловимый, но все тот же. Пальцы Нейта перебирают его волосы, одновременно расслабляя и не давая с головой уйти в себя, заставляя поднять на Нейта взгляд и двинуться еще ниже, зацеловать дрогнувший от ласки живот. Сэму кажется, что он поклоняется Нейту сейчас слишком откровенно, но ему плевать. Среди них сейчас нет тех, кто не знает, что Сэм испытывает к брату, что всегда к нему испытывал, поэтому Сэму не стыдно. Не стыдно прикоснуться губами к испещренному мелкими шрамами колену, не стыдно потереться щекой о внутреннюю поверхность бедра, не стыдно мягко прикусить кожу на животе, дразня дыханием напряженную головку члена.  
      Нейт звучит изумительно. Пахнет изумительно. Выглядит изумительно. Нейт – изумительный. И Сэму уж точно никогда не будет стыдно это признать.  
      – Ты хочешь, чтобы я окончательно сошел с ума, да? – спрашивает Нейт и смеется. Смех глубокий, рокочущий, переходящий в стон, когда Сэм широко лижет один сосок, а второй сжимает пальцами.  
      – Это был план, – ухмыляется Сэм и садится, отрываясь от тела Нейта, оставляя только руки поглаживать его по бокам.  
      Нейт уже не кажется таким расслабленным: взгляд мутный, лицо полыхает румянцем, на загорелой коже в приглушенном свете поблескивают капли пота – Сэму моментально хочется собрать их все языком, но он решает с этим подождать. Нейт сейчас похож на сжатую пружину, которая готова резко распрямиться. Сэм чувствует кончиками пальцев, как дрожат его бедра. Сэм и сам уже на пределе терпения, если бы только это не был Нейт. У него болезненно стоит еще, пожалуй, с того момента, как они встретились этим утром. Но для Нейта терпению Сэма нет границ, так что свои потребности в этот раз Сэм упорно игнорирует.  
      Сэм провожает взглядом, куда указывает ему Нейт кивком головы, и поднимается с кровати.  
      – Захватил по дороге, – зачем-то говорит Нейт, когда Сэм достает тюбик смазки из кармана его дорожной сумки.  
      – Хороший мальчик, – улыбается Сэм, возвращаясь губами и руками к разморенному, заласканному телу брата.  
      Нейт плавится под ним, стонет уже откровенно на каждое прикосновение, выгибается и тянется к нему без конца. Сэм думает, что, боже, он готов смотреть на это вечно. Нейт тот же, но совсем другой. У Нейта больше нет острых углов, только плавные линии. Он словно большая дикая кошка, которую наконец приласкали.  
      – Хватит, – вдруг судорожно выдыхает Нейт между стонами.  
      И Сэм останавливает сразу все движения, замирает, ждет. Слово Нейта – закон, так было всегда.  
      Когда Сэм начинает его растягивать – осторожно, проникает всего одним пальцем – Нейт все равно болезненно шипит и сжимает пальцами простынь.  
      – Пятнадцать лет, – объясняет Нейт шепотом, и Сэм заторможенно кивает, с замиранием сердца понимая, о чем он.  
      С этим пониманием Сэму становится только труднее сдерживаться и не накинуться на него, как это бывало в старые добрые времена. Но остатки самоконтроля заставляют его только постепенно добавлять пальцы и выливать неприличное уже количество смазки. Сэм смотрит внимательно Нейту в лицо, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, ни одной эмоции, впитать все, выцарапать его портрет себе на подкорке мозга. Когда Нейт сжимает в себе три пальца – горячо, жадно – и чуть двигает бедрами вверх со звуком, до странности похожим на скулеж, Сэм понимает – пора. Он вынимает пальцы и сжимает в кулаке член Нейта, проходится несколько раз по всей длине, пока Нейт не распахивает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. В этом взгляде только похоть – чистейшая, прекрасная, как и весь Нейт. Сэму не нужны слова, чтобы понять его, да и Нейт не выглядит способным на связную речь. Сэм двигается вперед и вверх, наклоняется над Нейтом, смотрит в глаза, не отрываясь. Сдавливает пальцами бедра, тянет на себя – проезжается стояком по мокрой от смазки расщелине, и его будто током от этого прошибает. От этого, и еще от того, что Нейт отчаянно обхватывает его за шею и начинает тянуть на одной ноте тихое: « _пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста_ ».  
      У Сэма перед глазами звездопад и белый шум одновременно. Внутри Нейта влажно, тесно, жарко и очень – слишком – _идеально_. Именно так, как Сэм помнил все эти пятнадцать лет. Он внутри только наполовину, но кончить хочется уже немедленно. Сэм держится только на желании продлить это хоть немного, так что сжимает себя на секунду пальцами у основания члена, откатывая подступающий оргазм.  
      – Все, – хрипло выдыхает Сэм и двигается еще немного вперед. – Все, поехали.  
      Нейт отпускает его шею и хватается пальцами за спинку кровати так сильно, что белеют вечно выбитые костяшки. Он больше уже не стонет, только всхлипывает от каждого толчка Сэма, не открывает глаз и вообще замирает в одной позе – выгибает спину под немыслимым углом, касаясь постели одними лопатками. Сэм нежно водит губами по закинутой ему на плечо лодыжке абсолютно несинхронно с быстрыми и размашистыми движениями бедер, смотрит на Нейта и не может оторваться, замечая, что Нейт совсем уже потерялся в своем удовольствии. Сэм видит, что Нейт готов, видит бордовую от прилившей крови головку его члена, и немедленно хочет почувствовать ее вкус, но остановиться сейчас кажется ему преступлением, поэтому он только дрочит Нейту – без ритма, беспорядочно, ни на секунду не изменяя темпа, в котором его трахает. Нейт вздрагивает всем телом и оглушительно стонет, кончая. Для Сэма этот стон – новый, он никогда еще не слышал от Нейта таких откровений. Этот новый стон, становящаяся критичной теснота внутри Нейта и теплая влага в его ладони все-таки срывают его в оргазм, о котором он вечность мечтал каждую сухую дрочку в одиночной камере в панамской тюрьме.  
      Сэм опускается на Нейта сверху, удерживая свой вес на локтях, чтобы не доставлять лишнего дискомфорта все еще дрожащему и загнанно дышащему брату. Ощущений слишком много, слов слишком мало – Сэму хочется орать от восторга и замолчать навсегда.  
      Спустя долгие минуты Нейт под ним наконец подает признаки жизни, обхватывает руками поперек спины, все-таки заставляя опуститься на себя полностью.  
      – Значит, Италия? – спрашивает Нейт севшим голосом – и звучит еще восхитительнее, чем обычно.  
      – Италия, – бубнит Сэм ему в шею, благоговейно сцеловывая струйку пота, стекающую по коже.  
      – Римские каникулы? – смеется Нейт, откуда-то находя силы перевернуть их обоих и усесться Сэму на бедра, игриво подмигивая.  
      – В стиле братьев Дрейк, – Сэм улыбается ему в ответ и притягивает его к себе, утыкается лбом в плечо, не выдерживая искрящегося взгляда брата.  
      Сэм ненавидит себя сильнее с каждой секундой. Нейт всегда был для него богом и остается им. Вот только теперь Сэму хочется сгореть на костре инквизиции за то, что он натворил.


	2. В Риме поступай как римлянин

_I've got a lot of love to give to you_  
_I've got a lot of love for you_  
_It's a little bit of pleasure, pleasure_  
_Without a bit of sin_  
_It's a little bit of heaven, heaven_  
_Without a bit of hell_  
  
_Wolf Colony – Pleasure_

  
  
      В Риме Сэм почти дает заднюю под действием увещевательных речей Салли. Но еще Салли говорит, что он здесь, чтобы было кому думать о Нейте, и белая пелена бешенства застилает Сэму глаза, Сэму даже кажется, что он слышит, как по стеклу стакана в его пальцах расходятся трещины. Что ж, если старик не верит, что Сэм в состоянии позаботиться о собственном брате, придется заставить его поверить.  
      Когда дверь номера закрывается за Салли, Нейт смотрит на него со странной усмешкой и говорит:  
      – Не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит.  
      – Ты правда не обязан, – Сэм пробует еще раз, хотя смысла в этом особо и нет – Нейт давно все решил, а он не из тех, кто меняет свое мнение под влиянием чужого.  
      – Нет, Сэм, я обязан. Я не позволю этому повториться, – Нейт вздыхает и отводит взгляд от его лица, задумчиво глядя в свой стакан. Янтарная жидкость в нем перекатывается от плавных покачиваний пальцев Нейта.  
      – Мне паршиво, что я втягиваю тебя в это, – неожиданно честно говорит Сэм.  
      – Брось, если кто из нас тут и плохой брат, то точно не ты.  
      В голосе Нейта столько неприкрытого сожаления, что у Сэма щемит сердце. Нейт выглядит усталым и совершенно разбитым – все-таки им уже не двадцать лет, и даже непродолжительные вылазки дают о себе знать.  
      – Иди сюда, – Сэм отъезжает на стуле подальше от стола и хлопает себе по ногам.  
      Нейт снова смотрит на него несколько секунд, будто что-то обдумывает, а потом одним слитым движением перетекает Сэму на колени, развернувшись и прижавшись спиной к его груди. Нейт откидывает голову ему на плечо, и Сэма снова застилает, укутывает его запахом.  
      – Пахнешь вкусно, – бубнит Сэм, потираясь щекой о шею Нейта. Сэм впутывает в его волосы пальцы одной руки, перебирает мягкие пряди, второй – гладит напряженные мышцы бедра. Они оба все еще под действием всплеска адреналина, их обоих все еще не отпустило это резкое, злое, почти забытое чувство тревоги, страха за себя и друг за друга, заставляющего тело и голову работать быстрее, на пределе возможностей, драться насмерть и бежать на немыслимой скорости.  
      – Серьезно? – Нейт нервно хмыкает. – Я пахну отвратительно.  
      Нейт пахнет порохом и потом. Его рубашка, которая была когда-то белоснежной, покрыта слоем дорожной пыли и пахнет землей. И еще совсем немного Нейт пахнет виски и утренним одеколоном.  
      – Ты пахнешь опасностью, – выдыхает Сэм ему в стремительно алеющее ухо. – Мой любимый запах.  
      – Идиот, – фыркает Нейт и кладет руки Сэма себе на грудь, сам тем временем начиная расстегивать пуговицы своей рубашки.  
      – У меня немного другие планы, – говорит Сэм и прикусывает мочку уха, одновременно сжимая пальцами сосок Нейта. Нейт тихо мычит в ответ и елозит задницей на бедрах Сэма.  
      – Тише, – у Сэма самого едва заметно дрожит голос – тело Нейта обжигающе горячее даже через два слоя ткани, податливое, как всегда готовое отозваться на любое его действие. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Готов поспорить, ты по этому скучал.  
      Сэм тянется одной рукой вниз, чуть поддергивает вверх штанину и щелкает замком. У Нейта широко распахиваются глаза, когда Сэм выпрямляется, ведя блестящим дулом «Пары» по его ноге – от колена и до самого паха.  
      – Что… Сэм?  
      Сэм не отвечает, ведет пистолетом выше, отодвигает распахнутую на груди рубашку, прижимая холодный металл к гладкой коже прямо возле бешено колотящегося сердца, кладет вторую руку Нейту на горло и слегка сжимает. Нейт шумно выдыхает.  
      Нейт даже не спрашивает, заряжен ли он. Его доверие безгранично. Сэм не обманет, Сэм не предаст, Сэм не навредит.  
      – Я позабочусь о тебе, – запальчиво шепчет Сэм, прижимая ствол пистолета к щеке Нейта и немного наклоняя его голову в сторону. – Давай, сладкий, ты знаешь, что делать.  
      Нейт низко, утробно стонет и проходится кончиком языка по подставленному дулу. Запах пороха усиливается. Сэм кладет палец на курок, мягко оглаживает его. Нейт стонет громче и жадно, нетерпеливо втягивает серебристый ствол в рот. Сэм тихо выругивается, глядя, как Нейт старательно сосет, помогает ему движениями руки, чуть крепче сжимает пальцы на его горле. Глаза Нейта зажмурены, ресницы подрагивают, бедра ходят ходуном, втираясь намертво в стояк Сэма. Сэму кажется, что пистолет напрямую связан с его членом, потому что каждое движение Нейта отзывается новым витком тянущего возбуждения в паху. Сэм, не в силах оторваться, внимательно наблюдает, как блестящий от слюны ствол то появляется, то почти полностью исчезает между припухших покрасневших губ брата, и думает, что он умер и попал на небеса. Или в преисподнюю. Просто потому что в жизни так быть не должно.  
      – Ты бы это видел. Если бы ты только это видел, черт побери, – хрипло говорит Сэм, голос почти совсем перестает его слушаться. – Знаешь, из него сегодня, скорей всего, кого-то подстрелили, ты в курсе?  
      Нейт снова заходится стоном, открывает глаза и смотрит на Сэма горячим, обещающим все муки ада взглядом. Сэм знает, что он будет гореть в аду, он давно к этому готов. Нейт показательно проводит последний раз языком по всей длине и немного отодвигается. Тонкая ниточка слюны тянется от его губ к дулу пистолета, и обрывается, когда Сэм его целует. Рот Нейта металлический на вкус, он целует Сэма так же жадно, как до этого отсасывал его пушке, и бесконечно трется о него задницей.  
      – Ты кончишь так, – говорит Сэм. Не вопрос – утверждение. И вталкивает ствол обратно между приоткрытых губ Нейта, отпуская его горло, кладет руку на вздыбленную ширинку – на Нейте нет белья, Сэм знает это еще с утра, когда, едва увидев Нейта при полном параде, втрахал его в этот самый стол, за которым они вечером этого же дня попивали виски в компании Салли. Сэм нетерпеливо дергает вниз язычок молнии, обхватывает ладонью тяжело стоящий член и с силой, размашисто дрочит. Нейта выгибает на его коленях, когда Сэм прикусывает его плечо через рубашку. Сэм отстраненно замечает, что Нейт трет пальцами свои соски через уже насквозь мокрую от пота ткань, и чуть не рычит от невыносимого звериного возбуждения. Всех этих стимуляций достаточно для того, чтобы через несколько минут Нейт задрожал, выпустил изо рта хорошенько отполированный ствол «Пары» и кончил с жалобным стоном, пачкая руку Сэма и дорогую ткань своих брюк.  
      – Охренеть, – слабо шепчет Нейт, обхватывает запястье Сэма и вытирает его ладонь о свою рубашку.  
      Сэм хищно улыбается.  
      – Все новое – хорошо забытое старое, верно, братишка? – он кладет пистолет на стол и оглаживает большим пальцем нижнюю губу Нейта. – А теперь сделай мне хорошо.  
      Нейт послушно кивает и опускается на пол между ног Сэма, расправляясь с его ремнем и ширинкой все еще подрагивающими пальцами.  
      Сэм редко _такой_ , и только когда это нужно Нейту.

***

  
      Стоя на балконе и всматриваясь в подсвеченный ночными фонарями Рим, Сэм затягивается спасительной сигаретой. Он думает, как было бы хорошо, если бы он мог быть с Нейтом честным. Его предательство жрет его изнутри, мешая эйфории от воссоединения затопить его полностью. Он думает, как было бы хорошо, если бы брат никогда не отходил от дела, которое было его призванием. Как было бы хорошо, если бы никогда не было никакого дома и никакой Елены. Это эгоистично и очень по-детски, но Сэм не может избавиться от этой глупой обиды на мир за то, что все сложилось именно так.  
      – В Шотландии сейчас холодно.  
      Сэм не замечает, как открывается балконная дверь и Нейт выходит на улицу в одном полотенце на бедрах. Ночь теплая, так что опасаться нечего. Нейт встает рядом, упираясь локтями в железный бортик с витиеватыми узорами. Сэм окидывает взглядом обнаженную спину с плавно перекатывающимися мышцами и отчетливо виднеющиеся вены на руках, откровенно любуясь. Мрачные мысли сменяются теплом, разливающимся в солнечном сплетении, остаются ненавязчиво маячить где-то на периферии. Сэм обязательно все исправит, рано или поздно. Они со всем разберутся. _Вместе_.  
      Сэм протягивает Нейту сигарету.  
      – О, нет, паровоз, – смеется Нейт. – Если я и умру, то не от этого.  
      Сэм пожимает плечами и задумчиво говорит:  
      – Хорошо, если холодно.  
      Нейт изумленно поднимает бровь.  
      – На тебе будет больше одежды, и я не буду умирать от желания вставить тебе каждый раз, когда ты будешь разбивать кому-нибудь очередной нос, или типа того, – объясняет Сэм.  
      – Так вот, что тебя заводит, – Нейт задиристо пихает его локтем в плечо.  
      – _Ты_ заводишь меня. Даже когда не двигаешься, – вкрадчиво говорит Сэм, тушит сигарету и кидает окурок вниз с балкона. Нейт провожает его взглядом.  
      – Мне понравилось в Риме, – говорит он. – Нужно будет вернуться.  
      «Все, что захочешь, – думает Сэм. – Все, что захочешь».


	3. Тот, кто прогуливал воскресную школу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не я без тройничка.

– И что хочет этот богатенький ублюдок? – спрашивает Нейт вместо приветствия, зевая и сонно потягиваясь на своей постели, едва Сэм появляется на пороге их номера в очередном из бесконечных мотелей их жизни.  
      – Нас.  
      Вообще-то, Рэйф хочет только Нейта, но Сэм выдвигает свои условия. Рэйф не был даже удивлен. Кажется, мальчишка достаточно испорчен, чтобы обо всем догадаться с первого взгляда.  
      – О, – хмыкает Нейт слишком скептически, по мнению Сэма. – Ого. Ему не жирно? Треть сокровища и нас в придачу.  
      – Он согласен уменьшить свою долю, – Сэм садится на край кровати и напряженно трет ладонями лицо. Ему в плечо тут же упирается подбородок Нейта.  
      – Это ведь не проблема, верно?  
      Нейту двадцать три, и для него вообще ничего не является проблемой.  
      Сэм усмехается в ответ.  
      – Или… Для тебя это проблема? – задумчиво тянет Нейт через несколько секунд, угадывая реакцию Сэма.  
      «Это охренительно большая проблема», – молча думает Сэм.  
      – Ты же знаешь, что не сможешь меня остановить, если я решу, – голос Нейта рядом с его ухом звучит почти угрожающе.  
      Сэм знает.  
      – Это не будет одноразовой акцией, – говорит Сэм, отнимая руки от лица и поворачиваясь к брату – он так близко, что Сэм может чувствовать его дыхание на своей щеке. – Он хочет нас на все время, что будет с нами работать.  
      Нейт буквально расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
      – Что ж, он, вроде, ничего. Смазливый. «Пробуйте новое», да, братишка? – все-таки смеется Нейт, и Сэм вместо ответа щелкает пальцами ему по кончику носа. 

***

  
      – Ты трахаешься со всеми, с кем работаешь? – спрашивает тем же вечером Нейт, когда рука Рэйфа уже во всю орудует в его трусах. Нейт запускает пальцы в зализанные гелем волосы и с силой тянет вниз, заставляя Рэйфа поднять на него взгляд.  
      – Если они хотя бы вполовину так же горячи, как ты, то – да, несомненно, – отвечает Рэйф и облизывается как-то уж очень самодовольно.  
      Они выглядят так, будто собираются драться, а не заниматься сексом, и Сэма это заводит только сильнее. Это так странно, ново и дико – видеть Нейта с кем-то другим в их постели, видеть на Нейте чужие руки и слышать, как дыхание Нейта сбивается от чужих прикосновений. Вот только Сэм мысленно называет себя идиотом, раз хотел от этого отказаться, потому что выглядит это поистине великолепно. Настолько великолепно, что Сэму даже не хочется вмешиваться пока, только смотреть, сжимая член через ткань белья, и наслаждаться разыгрывающимся представлением. Эти двое тоже, кажется, пока не против такого расклада.  
      – Ты очень плохой мальчик, – качает головой Нейт и приближается к задранному вверх лицу Рэйфа так близко, что их губы почти соприкасаются. – Грязный. Испорченный.  
      Рэйф инстинктивно тянется к Нейту, видимо, в ожидании поцелуя, но Нейт только сильнее дергает его волосы вниз, не давая двинуться ближе. Тогда Рэйф зажмуривается, его рука, обхватывающая член Нейта, вздрагивает, и он выдыхает:  
      – Еще.  
      Нейт победно ухмыляется и на мгновение переводит на Сэма взгляд, полный насмешки. Сэм вообще не подозревал о существовании этой стороны Нейта, но не может сказать, что она ему не нравится. О, ему в Нейте нравится абсолютно все. И «нравится» – это не то слово, что применимо к Нейту. Сэм думает, что Нейт совершенен. И уж кому, как не Сэму понимать, почему Рэйф в руках Нейта выглядит как обдолбанный.  
      – Значит, это тебе нравится? Когда тебе грубят, маленькая ты шлюшка? – шипит Нейт и неожиданно прикусывает губу Рэйфу так, будто хочет оторвать кусок плоти.  
      Рэйф тихо хнычет от боли в прокушенной губе, но даже не пытается отстраниться. Только как-то весь обмякает в хватке Нейта, прогибается в пояснице, прижимаясь своей грудью к груди Нейта, стремясь стечь куда-то вниз, к коленям Нейта, стоящего на кровати.  
      Сэм откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза, понимая, что ему нужно отвлечься на секунду, иначе для него этот опыт кончится позорно быстро, с силой сжимает яйца в ладони, все еще не позволяя себе дрочить.  
      – О, я бы в кровь разукрасил твое хорошенькое личико своими кулаками, – продолжает Нейт шепотом, заставляя Сэма снова смотреть на них. – А потом втрахал бы тебя им в этот матрас. И знаешь, что? Ты бы орал от восторга и скулил как течная сука. Потому что хочешь еще.  
      – Да, – слабо отзывается Рэйф и открывает, наконец, глаза.  
      Взгляд Рэйфа абсолютно мутный, расфокусированный. Рэйф снова облизывает пересохшие губы, и это движение выглядит так наигранно, будто он – порно-звезда, играющая свою лучшую роль. «Боже, – думает Сэм, – парню едва исполнилось двадцать. Откуда в нем это все?».  
      – Пожалуйста, – снова подает голос Рэйф, когда Нейт проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе, выпустив волосы из хватки кулака.  
      – «Пожалуйста» что? – хмыкает Нейт.  
      – Я хочу… тебя. Вас, – говорит Рэйф сбивчиво, запинается и, похоже, ничего уже вообще не соображает.  
      – Нас? – Нейт смеется злобно, издевательски и снова смотрит на Сэма так, будто приглашает его посмеяться вместе с ним. Сэму совсем не смешно. Ему обжигающе жарко, до дрожи возбужденно и немного страшно от _такого_ Нейта. Но не смешно.  
      – Нет, куколка, так не пойдет, – продолжает Нейт, перехватывает пальцами шею Рэйфа и сжимает так, что Рэйф открывает рот в безуспешной попытке вдохнуть. – Сначала ты покажешь мне, на что ты годен. А потом я подумаю, заслужил ли ты _его_.  
      – Черт, Нейт, – пораженно выдыхает Сэм. Сэму кажется, что у него все внутренности завязали в тугой узел, тело звенит от напряжения, а мозг не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Сэм всегда знал, что у брата есть пунктик на контроле, но никогда не видел его выраженным _настолько_.  
      – Давай, за работу, – отдает команду Нейт, игнорируя Сэма, и Рэйф с готовностью опускается грудью на постель, задирая кверху задницу, стягивает с Нейта трусы до колен и, прикрыв глаза, жадно вылизывает его член от гладкой налившейся кровью головки до самого основания.  
      – Старайся лучше, шлюха, – Нейт почти рычит и с мягким шлепком опускает удар раскрытой ладони Рэйфу на щеку. Этот звук дрожью отдается у Сэма в паху, а у Рэйфа вырывает жалобный скулеж.  
      Когда Рэйф заглатывает его член полностью и начинает сосать, почти не помогая себе руками, Нейт подзывает к себе Сэма ленивым взмахом кисти. Сэм подчиняется, не задумываясь, встает на колени рядом с Нейтом и непослушными руками оглаживает его по груди, спине и везде, куда может дотянуться. Нейт глухо стонет и втягивает Сэма в поцелуй – мокрый, нежный, почти трепетный. Этот контраст сводит Сэма с ума.  
      – М-м, Сэ-эм, – Нейт прокатывает на языке его имя, и это – самый лучший, самый пошлый и возбуждающий звук, который Сэм слышал в своей жизни. – Как думаешь, он заслужил, чтобы ты его трахнул, а, Сэм? – пальцы Нейта аккуратно массируют затылок Сэма, заставляя чуть наклонить голову и посмотреть вниз, на растянутые вокруг члена губы Рэйфа.  
      Сэму в этот момент нестерпимо хочется начать молиться.  
      – Как скажешь, – отзывается Сэм влажным шепотом Нейту в шею.  
      – Верно, – Нейт усмехается, неожиданно резко толкаясь бедрами вперед, Рэйфу в глотку, глубже, чем он мог бы принять сам. Рэйф на секунду отодвигается, закашливаясь, но тут же снова берет в рот. – Как я скажу. И я говорю: для первого раза сойдет.  
      Сэм тянется к спрятанной под подушкой смазке, но Нейт его останавливает.  
      – Брось. Ты посмотри на него, он не мог прийти не готовым.  
      Нейт, как всегда, оказывается прав – между ягодиц Рэйфа влажно, скользко и блестит от смазки. Он будто влил в себя целый тюбик. Сэм ругается сквозь зубы, оглаживая большим пальцем сжимающуюся от его прикосновений дырку.  
      – Я угадал? – с любопытством осведомляется Нейт, оттягивая Рэйфа за волосы от своего члена. Рэйф пытается протестующе застонать, но очередная пощечина затыкает его, заставляет открыть глаза и поднять на Нейта взгляд. – Чертова холеная сучка. Нравится, когда тебя хотят до звона в яйцах?  
      Рэйф заторможенно кивает, насколько позволяет рука Нейта на его затылке.  
      Член Сэма въезжает в Рэйфа как по маслу. Сэм не выжидает и секунды, чтобы дать Рэйфу привыкнуть – сразу сжимает пальцы на загорелых бедрах и ритмично натягивает на себя. Стоны Рэйфа от каждого толчка звучат восхитительно жалобно, но прекращаются, когда Нейт обхватывает его голову двумя руками и насаживает ртом обратно на свой член. Они двигаются синхронно, одинаково не церемонясь, жестко вбиваются в податливое тело, глядя друг другу в глаза. Рэйф между ними уже даже не стонет, не всхлипывает и вообще не издает ни звука. Сэм только по прокатившейся по телу под ним дрожи и судорожно сжавшимся мышцам, обхватывающим его член, понимает, что Рэйф начинает кончать. Вот так – без рук, просто от того, что они трахают его с двух сторон, совершенно не заботясь о его удовольствии.  
      «Это чертовски полезно знать», – мысленно делает себе заметку Сэм.  
      Нейт напротив него шипит – видимо, Рэйф в пылу оргазма пускает в ход зубы, вытаскивает изо рта Рэйфа влажный от слюны член, быстро дрочит себе и кончает, покрывая лицо Рэйфа белесыми каплями. Сэм смотрит на закушенную губу Нейта, на напряженно дрожащую грудь и выгнутую блестящую от пота шею. Сэм выдыхает: «Гребанный боже», и выходит из Рэйфа, чтобы оттянуть в сторону округлую ягодицу и кончить на раскрытую дырку.  
      Рэйф все еще мелко подрагивает, когда Сэм переворачивает его за бедра на спину. Рэйф вытирает ладонью перепачканное лицо, и на его губах появляется совершенно ненормальная улыбка.  
      – Неплохой залог нашего сотрудничества, – хрипло говорит он, и Сэм с Нейтом усмехаются в унисон.  
      Рэйф уходит в ванную, совершенно неприлично покачивая бедрами, словно нарывается еще на один заход. Нейт провожает его взглядом и присвистывает как при виде горячей цыпочки в баре:  
      – Ты только глянь.  
      Когда раздается шум включенной воды, Сэм задает давно мучавший его вопрос:  
      – Как ты узнал?  
      Нейт загадочно улыбается.  
      – Рыбак рыбака, братишка.

***

  
      Трахать Рэйфа упоительно сладко, грязно и очень неправильно. В этом нет никакой любви, даже никакой привязанности, они позволяют себе с ним то, что никогда не позволяют друг с другом. Рэйф – не больше, чем необязательное дополнение к ним, которое нестрашно потерять. Они делают это на протяжении двух лет, и всегда вместе, но никогда – по отдельности.


	4. Нам воздается по делам нашим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исключительно Сэм/Рэйф.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это вообще не планировалось, но как-то пошло-поехало-понеслось и вышло больше, чем все остальное. Упс.

_««Натан Дрейк – легенда». Знаешь, я пристрелил парня, который так сказал»._  
_– Рэйф Адлер_

  
  
      Сэм выходит через главные ворота. Закатное панамское солнце светит слишком ярко, а раскаленная под ним дорога простирается слишком далеко. Не огороженное четырехметровым каменным забором тюрьмы пространство давит своей свободой, и Сэм с трудом убивает в себе порыв обернуться, проверить, просто на всякий случай, действительно ли это происходит на самом деле, или он окончательно сошел с ума. Сэму до сих пор не верится.  
      Сэм подходит на непослушных ногах к черному лимузину. Рука Рэйфа опускается ему на плечо, и Сэм невольно вздрагивает.  
      – Сэмюэль. Рад видеть тебя живым.  
      Голос Рэйфа звучит непривычно по-американски, Сэма почти пугает отсутствие акцента. Рэйф приобнимает его, похлопывает по спине. От него пахнет приторно-сладким одеколоном, сильный запах бьет Сэму в ноздри, раздражает привыкшее к тюремным ароматам обоняние. Сэм резко отстраняется и говорит:  
      – Спасибо.  
      Рэйф бесцветно кивает. Водитель открывает им дверь. Они уезжают. У Сэма в голове беспросветный туман, он с трудом запоминает этот момент своей жизни.  
      – Куда мы едем? – спрашивает Сэм через некоторое время, проведенное в тишине.  
      Рэйф отворачивается от окна и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом.  
      – Я снял небольшую виллу недалеко отсюда. Думаю, тебе нужно немного оправиться. Нам пока некуда торопиться.  
      – Даже так? – хмыкает Сэм.  
      – Я не настолько скотина, чтобы вытащить тебя и сразу припахать к работе, – скалится Рэйф.  
      Сэм почти не помнит, как Рэйф выглядел двенадцать лет назад, но готов поспорить, что он стал еще более самодовольным засранцем.  
      Сэм откидывается затылком на кожаный подголовник, устало закрывает глаза и задает единственный действительно волнующий его вопрос:  
      – Ты знаешь, что с Нейтом?  
      Рэйф молчит какое-то время, а потом отвечает:  
      – Нет.  
      «Нет» Рэйфа звучит так, будто он знает все в мельчайших подробностях, но скорее пустит себе пулю в лоб, чем скажет хоть что-то.  
      Небольшая вилла Рэйфа выглядит для Сэма как чертов дворец, только ее размеры – последнее, что его волнует. Первым делом Сэм больше суток спит в настоящей постели, ни в чем больше не нуждаясь. На следующее утро Сэм завтракает блюдом с непроизносимым названием от личного повара Рэйфа и проводит остаток дня, выблевывая его в унитаз. «Чертова свобода», – злобно думает Сэм, скручиваемый очередным спазмом.  
      Сэм не видит Рэйфа все это время и не слишком из-за этого расстраивается.  
      На следующий день Рэйф появляется в столовой, когда Сэм пытается вытравить крепким кофе привкус желчи из своего рта.  
      – Иди за мной, – говорит Рэйф.  
      Сэм опрокидывает в себя последний обжигающий глоток, поднимается и следует за Рэйфом в ту часть виллы, в которой он еще не бывал.  
      Рэйф закрывает за ними дверь кабинета – по крайней мере, эта комната выглядит как кабинет – и взмахом руки указывает на огромный стол с разложенными на нем чертежами и картами.  
      – Здесь все, что может понадобиться для работы, – объясняет Рэйф. – Можешь приходить сюда в любое время, когда тебя осенит гениальная мысль. Это все, что мы нашли.  
      Сэм подходит к столу и внимательно рассматривает лежащие на нем бумаги.  
      – Вы? – вдруг невпопад спрашивает он, отрываясь от перебирания исписанных листов, и переводит взгляд на Рэйфа.  
      Рэйф отмахивается от него как от назойливой мухи.  
      – Потом объясню. Изучи пока это, – отвечает Рэйф, смотрит на Сэма пару секунд нечитаемым взглядом и выходит из комнаты.  
      Сэма коробит от этого приказного тона в голосе зазнавшегося ублюдка, но он все равно проводит над бумагами в кабинете всю ночь.  
      Через неделю Рэйф знакомит его с Надин. Хотя «знакомит» – это сильно сказано. Сэм все равно не знает о ней ничего, кроме того, что она, как и Рэйф, одержима деньгами и владеет целой армией наемников. Хотя она кажется Сэму более вменяемой, чем Рэйф, и не такой высокомерной стервой.  
      Сэм так почти и не встречается с Рэйфом все это время, проводя дни и ночи за работой, пока однажды не выходит утром на террасу с чашкой кофе, где Рэйф сидит, раскинувшись на шезлонге, листая какую-то ветхую на вид книгу и выглядя почти как нормальный человек. Рэйф даже не смотрит в его сторону, только снимает солнечные очки и захлопывает книгу.  
      – Тут все на латыни, – раздраженно оповещает он Сэма. Сэм все еще не перестает удивляться, как Рэйфу удается общаться с людьми, делая вид, что разговаривает сам с собой.  
      – Так и не удосужился подучить? – усмехается Сэм, садясь на рядом стоящий шезлонг.  
      – Очень смешно, умник, – огрызается Рэйф. – Я тебя вытащил, чтобы ты мне язвил? Лучше разберись с этим.  
      В Сэма прилетает рукопись, грозясь одновременно развалиться на кусочки и разлить его кофе.  
      – Почитаю на досуге. Босс, – цедит Сэм сквозь зубы и показательно кладет книгу на стоящий между ним и Рэйфом столик.  
      На несколько минут воцаряется тишина. Рэйф полулежит на своем шезлонге с закрытыми глазами, и Сэму в какой-то момент начинает казаться, что он спит.  
      – Когда мы свалим из этой дыры? – в качестве проверки спрашивает Сэм.  
      Рэйф пожимает плечами в ответ.  
      – А ты что-то нашел?  
      – Это все еще Шотландия. Это всегда оказывается Шотландия, – отвечает Сэм.  
      – От собора Дисмаса скоро камня на камне не останется. Там ничего нет, – Рэйф старается звучать уверенно, но в его голосе все равно слышится сомнение.  
      – Ты, что, бомбишь его? – Сэм чуть не давится от удивления своим кофе.  
      – Я всегда был сторонником грубой силы, – усмехается Рэйф, и, если бы Сэм не знал того, что знает, намек в этих словах был бы куда менее очевидным. Рэйф открывает один глаз и смотрит, наконец, на Сэма, щурясь от яркого солнца. – Думаешь, ты уже готов к полевым работам?  
      – Черта с два, – качает головой Сэм. Он действительно не готов – пары недель не достаточно, чтобы привести в порядок хотя бы физическое состояние после стольких лет тюрьмы.  
      – Именно поэтому мы все еще здесь. Ты по-прежнему выглядишь как заключенный. Слишком… напряжен, – Рэйф потягивается с громким выдохом и поднимается со своего места. – Сегодня в десять в бильярдной. Сыграем, выпьем. Передохнем.  
      Сэм скептически дергает бровью.  
      – Не думаю, что выдержу тебя дольше пяти минут.  
      – Это не приглашение, – тут же холодно осаждает его Рэйф. – Ты придешь и точка.  
      Сэм думает, что пришел бы, даже будь это на самом деле просто приглашением, – от латыни и карт у него уже рябит в глазах.  
      Сэм абсолютно разучился играть в бильярд. Он понимает это, когда проигрывает Рэйфу третий раз подряд. Но Сэму плевать – забытый вкус дорогого виски приятно обжигает горло, приглушенный свет расслабляет, а Рэйф, кажется, забывает свою сучность где-то на полпути сюда, так что Сэм почти может назвать этот вечер приятным. Ровно до того момента, пока Рэйф, опрокинув в себя очередной стакан, не оказывается на опасно близком расстоянии. Сэм трезвеет за считанные секунды, незаметно для себя самого оказываясь прижатым телом Рэйфа спиной к стене.  
      – Какого черта, Адлер? – пробует возмутиться Сэм.  
      – Заткнись нахрен, Дре-ейк, – парирует Рэйф, издевательски его передразнивая. – Мы, блядь, все еще работаем вместе, а мои условия никогда не меняются.  
      – Что, Надин не дает? – огрызается Сэм хотя бы для галочки. Он напрасно думал, что Рэйф изменился в лучшую сторону хотя бы в чем-то.  
      – Не мой формат.  
      Дыхание Рэйфа жаром оседает на его щеке, он пахнет виски и недавно принятым душем. Рэйф пахнет свободой, пусть и условной, а от его тела пышет таким жаром, что перестает спасать даже на полную мощность работающий кондиционер. Сэм пытается мысленно оправдать себя, что оттягивал этот момент так долго, как это вообще было возможно. А теперь – искушение слишком велико, чтобы изголодавшийся по нормальной близости организм ему не поддался. В голове моментально проносятся фрагменты прошлой жизни, в которых Рэйф так же бесстыдно и жадно предлагал себя, всегда готовый, _нуждающийся_ в этом. Сэм на секунду задерживает дыхание, будто готовясь уйти под воду, а потом хватает запястье Рэйфа, выкручивает его руку и впечатывает грудью в стену, одним рывком меняясь местами.  
      Рэйф тихо и не по ситуации самодовольно смеется.  
      – Давай, большой парень, я же знаю, как тебе хочется, – откровенно нарывается Рэйф и многозначительно толкается бедрами назад, втираясь задницей Сэму в пах.  
      Сэм чуть не рычит от непонятно откуда взявшегося бешенства и с силой сжимает зубами загривок Рэйфа.  
      – Это твой формат? – Сэм выпускает руку Рэйфа из захвата. – Снимай.  
      Рэйф, не дожидаясь конкретики, стаскивает с себя джинсы и опирается руками обратно в стену. Сэм на автомате опускает руку вниз и проходится пальцами между подставленных ягодиц. О, да, Рэйф не изменился вообще, между ног так же гладко и скользко от смазки, как двенадцать лет назад. Старый добрый Рэйф – бери и пользуйся, когда приспичит. Этот привет из прошлого током бьет Сэму по оголенным нервам, но он все равно медлит, вталкивает в Рэйфа два пальца и двигает ими на пробу пару раз.  
      – Убери, нахрен, свои пальцы, а то отстрелю, – шипит Рэйф злобно. – Я тебе, что, девка?  
      Весь угрожающий эффект от его слов теряется, когда Рэйф срывается в хриплый стон от добавленного пальца и очередного укуса в шею.  
      – Скучал по моему члену? – с наигранным безразличием интересуется Сэм, одним резким движением входя в разработанную задницу.  
      Сэм не видит, но готов поклясться, что этот ублюдок улыбается сквозь стон.  
      – Во мне побывало достаточно членов, чтобы даже не вспоминать о твоем.  
      – Шлюха, – шепчет Сэм почти с нежностью, тянет Рэйфа за волосы, портя как всегда идеально уложенную стрижку, и до боли засасывает кожу за ухом.  
      Сэм даже не удосуживается раздеться, так что ритмичные шлепки бедер о ягодицы приглушаются слоем ткани. Сэм не заботится о Рэйфе – он никогда не заботился, бездумно вколачивается в принимающее его с готовностью тело, впивается пальцами в бедра до синяков, сминает ладонями задницу, мысленно отмечая, что она все такая же, черт возьми, шикарная.  
      А потом Рэйф зачем-то опять обретает способность не только стонать так громко, будто они одни на всей вилле, но и говорить.  
      – А ты? Вспоминаешь тесную дырку своего братца?  
      У Сэма перед глазами все мутнеет, он даже перестает двигаться, и ему на секунду кажется, что он просто придушит Рэйфа и закопает его труп, но вовремя обретает контроль, и только с силой прикладывает Рэйфа виском об стену. Рэйф выдыхает: «Ох-х, блядь, да-а», и Сэм обещает себе больше никогда не вестись на провокации сукиного сына.  
      – Ревность тебе не к лицу, принцесса, – вкрадчиво шепчет Сэм и снова трахает Рэйфа в нужном ему темпе.  
      Стоны Рэйфа через считанные минуты переходят в монотонный скулеж, он скребет пальцами по стене и опасно сильно сжимается внутри. Сэм кладет ладонь на напряженно подрагивающий живот, чуть надавливает, ловя ощущениями подступающий оргазм Рэйфа, замедляется, почти совсем не двигаясь. Рэйф кончает на его члене, вздрагивает волнами, кусает собственное запястье, едва слышно говорит: «В меня», и Сэма срывает тоже. Оргазм оглушительный, у Сэма закладывает уши и сводит все тело судорогой так, что он удивляется, как удается устоять на ногах.  
      Сэму требуется почти минута на то, чтобы прийти в себя, выскользнуть из Рэйфа с пошлым влажным звуком и отстраниться. Рэйфу нужно еще больше времени, потому что он стоит в прежней позе с расставленными ногами и напряженно сведенными под футболкой лопатками и тяжело дышит. Сэм застегивает штаны, наслаждаясь видом, а потом, кажется, окончательно сбрендив, собирает пальцами вытекающую из Рэйфа собственную сперму и вталкивает обратно в растраханную дырку.  
      – Отвали, – слабо протестует Рэйф, но все еще не двигается.  
      – А то пальцы отстрелишь, да? – ехидно отзывается Сэм, и не думая послушаться.  
      В этот вечер к бильярду они уже не возвращаются.

***

  
      Проходит больше полугода, и Сэм больше не ищет сокровища, он ищет Нейта. Сэм уже знает, что есть второй крест, но тянет до последнего, ничего не говоря о нем Рэйфу. Ему нужно сперва найти брата, а потом уже давать Рэйфу какие-либо зацепки. Какого-то хрена искать Нейта оказывается сложнее, чем древнее пиратское сокровище, и Сэма это неимоверно злит.  
      Сэм больше не появляется в кабинете – все материалы, полученные им от Рэйфа, уже изучены вдоль и поперек, и больше, чем Сэм уже из них узнал, не узнает ни он сам, ни кто-то другой. Теперь Сэм собирает нужную ему информацию у себя в спальне – статьи из газет, фотографии, все, что хоть как-то связано с Нейтом.  
      Сэм сидит на своей – все еще непривычно огромной – кровати, листая очередной журнал, в котором, _хотя бы может быть_ , есть что-то о его брате, когда Рэйф влетает в его комнату и без предупреждения с размаха въезжает кулаком в челюсть.  
      – Какого хрена? – орет Сэм, откидывая журнал, вскакивая и инстинктивно принимая боевую стойку.  
      – Я, блядь, знаю, что ты делаешь, – разъяренно шипит Рэйф, но попытки ударить еще раз не предпринимает. – Думаешь, я совсем идиот?  
      Сэм встряхивается, успокаивается, опускает руки, разжимая кулаки. И улыбается.  
      – Опять ведешь себя как ревнивая жена. Заканчивай. Я все равно его найду. Мне нужно знать, где он.  
      Рэйфа потряхивает от злости, он смотрит на Сэма глазами загнанного в угол, и от того еще более опасного, дикого зверя и крадется к нему точно так же, оттесняя Сэма обратно к постели.  
      – У тебя есть все. Что тебе еще нужно? – продолжает ядовито выплевывать Рэйф, чеканя каждое слово.  
      – Ты – не Натан Дрейк, – просто отвечает Сэм, и Рэйф все-таки бьет снова. Не так сильно, как в первый раз, не кулаком, но наотмашь тыльной стороной ладони. Сэм даже не пытается ответить, ему почему-то становится иррационально весело. Он садится обратно на то место, с которого подорвался, и с интересом наблюдает за дальнейшими действиями Рэйфа. Которые, впрочем, как всегда застают его врасплох.  
      Рэйф на полу, между его ног, стаскивает с него штаны с таким рвением, будто хочет в клочья их разорвать, а потом долго – мучительно долго – отсасывает, стискивая в ладони его яйца каждый раз, когда Сэм на грани, не дает ему кончить целую вечность, останавливаясь в самый нужный момент. А когда позволяет, Сэм сквозь пелену в ушах слышит:  
      – Кем ты себя возомнил? Ты – мой.  
      Впервые Рэйф не уходит, он раздевается, выключает свет и по-хозяйски укладывается в его постель. Разморенный долгожданным оргазмом Сэм прижимает обеими руками Рэйфа спиной к своей груди и горячо дышит ему между лопаток. Непрошенная нежность к тому, у кого есть все и нет ничего, пробивается наружу. Сэм гладит кончиками пальцев гладкую кожу на животе и прижимается губами к немного влажным волосам на затылке. Рэйф вздрагивает и весь как-то подбирается в его руках от неожиданной ласки. А потом происходит совсем немыслимое – Рэйф поворачивается в его сторону, совсем немного, позволяя Сэму самому додумать и решить. И Сэм решает. Приподнимается и целует Рэйфа – одними губами, сухо и осторожно. Первый раз в жизни.  
      – Не уходи, – говорит Рэйф так тихо, что Сэм сначала думает, что ему показалось.  
      Но Рэйф повторяет:  
      – Не уходи, Сэм.  
      Сэм отрывается от его губ и смотрит в блестящие в темноте глаза.  
      – Если ты уйдешь, – продолжает Рэйф. – Я найду тебя. Найду и убью. Вас обоих. Клянусь тебе.  
      Рэйф Адлер всегда честен со своими партнерами.  
      – Нам надо в Шотландию, – это все, что Сэм может ответить. Ему просто нужно еще немного времени.

***

  
      Через год в Шотландии за окном особняка Рэйфа оглушительно воет ветер и гремит очередной взрыв, а Рэйф под Сэмом вздрагивает от прикосновения острого лезвия, тонкой линией разрезающего кожу под его ребрами. Сэм проводит кончиком языка по проступающему порезу, собирая маленькие бордовые капли, и отстраняется, оценивающе глядя на свою работу.  
      – Digna factis recipimus, – Сэм смакует каждое слово, читая аккуратным полукругом вырезанную надпись. – «Нам воздается по делам нашим». Ювелирная работа. Тебе стоит сделать такую татуировку. Охренительно подходит.  
      Рэйф проводит ладонью по верху своего живота, слегка смазывая слова кровью.  
      – Щиплет немного, – жалуется Рэйф, игнорируя предложение Сэма.  
      – Не страшно. Тут едва ли глубже миллиметра, – отвечает Сэм и наклоняется за поцелуем.  
      Сэм чувствует, как у Рэйфа крепко стоит от всех этих игрищ, и улыбается ему в губы.  
      – Ну, ты и извращенец.  
      – Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось делать мне больно, – хмыкает Рэйф и прикусывает Сэму губу.  
      – Шутишь? Да я чуть не спустил, пока ты тут извивался, как девственница на алтаре, – Сэм смеется и треплет Рэйфа по волосам, намеренно их взлохмачивая.  
      – Дрейк, твою мать! Отвянь, – Рэйф выпутывается из-под одеяла и рук Сэма и встает с постели. – Мне надо работать.  
      – Слава Богу, – с притворным облегчением вздыхает Сэм. – Хоть немного от тебя отдохну.  
      Рэйф одевается, едва заметно морщась, когда футболка – предусмотрительно черная – касается порезанной кожи, и выходит из спальни.  
  
      Сэм уходит тем же вечером, оставляя после себя на постели только листок с надписью на латыни: «Крест в Риме».


End file.
